It is well known that computers include components that produce heat. Various types of cooling systems have been proposed for removing heat from the computer components to maintain the computer within acceptable operating temperature limits. The known systems include the systems disclosed by my U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,954, granted Mar. 24, 1998, and entitled Cooling System For Computer, my U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,240, granted May 22, 2001, and entitled Fanless Cooling System For Computer, my U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,990, granted Nov. 6, 2001, and entitled Cooling Apparatus For Electronic Devices, and my U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,627, granted Dec. 19, 2003, and entitled Water Cooling Type Cooling Block For Semiconductor Chip.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a cooling system that is especially appropriate for use with small computers, including personal computers, work stations, servers, and small mainframes, and which circulates a cooling fluid between a power supply housing within the computer housing and an air-cooled radiator that is outside of the computer housing.